


Manipulated

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Food is important, M/M, Nino is a genius, Smut, the way inside Ohno's pants is through his stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: It wasn’t really intentional.





	Manipulated

He is face down on the couch, moaning brokenly into his forearm as Ohno licks into him yet again, tongue sliding past that oversensitive ring of muscle and humming, breath warm against Nino’s skin. Nino is certain he’s not that clumsy to spill sauce in there too, but with the way Ohno is licking him thoroughly there, he honestly can’t help but wonder.  
  
“S-Satoshi, please –“ he mutters, the sound itself a plea as his lower half jerks yet again, sensation pooling around his thighs when Ohno simply hums and proceeds on prodding Nino’s butt-cheeks apart in answer.  
  
Nino ducks his head and whimpers, vaguely wondering how he ended getting his ass eaten when they were simply hanging out earlier, eating lunch.  
  
Well.  
  
He should probably start from there.  
  
  
+  
  
It wasn’t really intentional.   
  
Well, not really. At least not until the third time he (unintentionally) spilled food onto himself and Ohno’s mouth followed, licking said spilled food as if he couldn’t let anything go to waste. Hamburger steak sauce on his collarbone, mayonnaise smeared across his chin, and that chicken rice curry bento  he experimentally dipped his fingers into then allowing it to drip onto his pants, exclaiming exaggeratedly under his breath to get Ohno’s attention.  
  
He swore it wasn’t intentional, but he wondered whether Ohno licking him wasn’t, either. It was difficult to tell, especially since Ohno had somewhat perfected that poker face of his that it’s hard to pinpoint exactly what he’s thinking.  
  
It didn’t stop him wondering the extent of Ohno’s willingness anyway.  
  
Somehow, that’s exactly what brought them right here.  
  
  
+  
  
“Ah - shit,” he swears, his voice shaking along with the rest of him, keens in surprise when he feels himself being moved, Ohno’s arms picking him up bodily from the couch to flip him over. He feels warm in all the places Ohno’s touched him, still shaking from the sensation of having Ohno’s mouth and tongue and hands and fingers on him, on his most intimate of places, and his body is obviously still asking for more.  
  
Ohno settles him on his back, pinning him there with his weight as Ohno settles above him in turn. Ohno leans down and kisses him, hard and demanding, tongue plundering Nino’s mouth with purpose all the while pressing down on him, grinding their hips together. He gasps into the kiss, shuddering at the feel of Ohno’s hands possessive around his hips, of their cocks rubbing together when they move.  
  
“P-Please -” he begs when Ohno’s mouth pulls away only to direct it elsewhere, to his chin, nipping it gently. Ohno’s fingers feel like they’re everywhere, and it’s difficult to focus his attention on one thing when he’s having trouble following Ohno’s fingers movement as it is. He’s so hard that it’s almost painful, and with how damn lose he already feels after Ohno’s tongue and fingers’ skillful work on him earlier, there’s only one thing he’s mostly looking forward to, now.  
  
Ohno kisses his neck and sucks lightly on his pulse, fingers rearranging their grip on his ankles, shoving them gently apart. Nino feels his anticipation building yet again, especially when Ohno’s mouth finds his earlobe, bites it gently and whispers, “You want me there?”  
  
God, why’s he even asking? Isn’t it already obvious? He wants him there, every fucking where that he can’t think.  
  
“God, are you going to make me say it?” he growls, embarrassed, cheeks warm as Ohno chuckles warmly into his cheek and squeezes his hip in answer.  
  
“You’re so cute, don’t you know that?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
  
+  
  
He feels full, full, full, tries to voice his pleasure out but he can’t. Ohno fills him to the hilt, kisses him quiet while his hips jerk and thrusts forward, making him lose his damn mind with how wonderful it feels. He’s shaking by the time Ohno lifts one of his legs and hooks it around his back, groaning as his next movement brings him deeper, and thus eliciting a moan so loud out of Nino before he could even stop it.  
  
“Touch me, oh please -” he keens, fingers clutching Ohno’s elbow for dear life as Ohno fucks into him, hard, harder, his cock throbbing inside Nino with every forward thrust. He wonders if he’s screaming, but he could no longer tell when Ohno’s mouth is on him again, fingers somehow finding his cock and squeezing him in time with Ohno’s thrusts.   
  
“Close, close, oh my god -” he thinks he’s saying, though he can’t hear himself. Ohno’s movements turn even sharper, faster, his dick hitting the ends of Nino’s body with every thrusts and that’s it. Nino’s gone before he could even warn Ohno about it, feeling his insides clamping around Ohno’s hard cock at the same time his dick pulses inside Ohno’s hand, shaking as his pleasure surges into the surface and leaves him gasping.  
  
+  
  
So, if asked if it was the chicken curry rice’s fault, he doesn’t answer.  
  
After all, it’s not at all true. It’s not just the curry that brought it on; there were other foods too.  
  
Right?  
  
He grins. That’s a story for another time, he thinks.


End file.
